Season 4: Idol Wars
Survivor: Idol Wars started on June 15th, 2012 and ended on XXXX, 2010. This season brought back 14 previous castaways to face off against 7 new castaways. This season featured 11 different types of immunity idol and ... This season was preceeded by Survivor: Past & Present and followed by Survivor: Mearl Islands. Tribes & Castaways This season featured 21 players but would only start with 2 tribes of 10. The season started off with a challenge to determine tribes (and idol selection order) and in the end WrightNacho was left without a tribe. After the first immunity challenge WrightNacho would join the losing tribe at tribal council where 2 people would be voted out. Original Tribes: Note: Chipotledude (S1) and LindsayP (Rookie) were originally casted but after failing to turn in the first challenge they were replaced by Glinda and Boomske123, respectively. 1 WrightNacho, who was originally not picked for a tribe, joined the Lunastia tribe after they lost the first Immunity Challenge. The Lunastia tribe was required to vote out two members at their first tribal council. Idols This season started off with 10 different idols that each player would have to rank in the order in which they wanted. After the tribes were divided the idols were given out based on the challenge scores, so that there was 1 of each idol at each camp. WrightNacho, who was not picked for a tribe, got an idol that was different then any of those that people bid on, whose power was kept a secret. The idols were color coded as to hide their power (only the original holder was told of their power) ^1 = SplozoJames gave the idol to Gaiaphage before quitting and he played the idol on himself, incurring a penalty vote Outcast Island Once players are voted out they go to Outcast Island where they get a chance to try and rejoin the game by..... Challenges Episodes EPISODE 1- "Idol Power" Days: 1-3 14 returnees came to Micronesia for another attempt to win Mearl's Survivor. The cast contained a previous winner, a runner-up, three-time players, early boots, and other favorites. Then the first obstacle was revealed: 7 new castaways. It was then revealed that the 21 castaways would be divided into 2 tribes of 10, with one person left over. The person left over would temporarily stay on Outcast Island where they would wait until the first tribal council; at this point they would join the losing tribe and 2 members would get voted out. The first challenge was an individual challenge ("25 Points") that would determine Tribe Captains. The tribe captains would pick the first member of their tribe and then that chosen member would choose the next member and so on and so forth. There was also a second twist: everybody in this game would receive an idol, but each idol would do something different. The challenge would also determine the order the castaways got to choose their idols, and idols would be divided so that each original tribe had one of each idol in it. The person without a tribe would receive a unique 11th idol. It was also explained that anybody that did not rank the players and idols in the order they wanted them in the next 22 hours would be removed from the game and somebody else would take their place. Chipotledude and LindsayP fell victim to this and were replaced immediately by Glinda and Boomske123. Once the challenge ended it was revealed that Sdriver999 was 1 post over the 25 limit which put her in last place. Rumtin had a perfect 25 and became the captain of Lunastia and Bingo21 finished in 2nd place and became the captain of Chamorro. After the selection was completed WrightNacho was left tribeless and went to Outcast Island. In the first immunity challenge Epstar submited the answers for the Lunastia tribe early on while the Chamorro tribe submited their answers just minutes before the deadline, but came out victorious with an 11-9 win, thanks to Gaiaphage scoring 6 points off Rumtin's answers. At the Lunastia camp...At tribal council WrightNacho joined the Lunastia tribe in a double-elimination. Each player received two votes and the top two vote getters would be eliminated. While a great majority cast their votes to see Prozach and BBlover go home the idol twist had a different idea. Bblover played a Mutiny idol and left the tribal council area before the votes were cast to go join the Chamorro tribe. Prozach also played an idol: the magnet idol, which meant whoever received the most votes would be immuned. Prozach also gave himself a self-vote to try and ensure that he'd be the one with the most votes, which he was. In the end Rumtin, who received just 3 of the 22 votes casted was the first person to be voted out of Survivor: Idol Wars and was shortly followed by Lukonia who was unanimously voted out (4-0) of a tie breaker between himself, Mmar, and JetteJ who all had only received 1 vote at tribal (Prozach did not vote in tie breaker). Both Lukonia and Rumtin headed to Outcast Island. Epsiode 2 "Challenge Accepted" Days 4-5 Having just voted out two members, and losing a third to a mutiny, the Lunastia tribe needed to find unity in order to turn the tables. At the Immunity Challenge the castaways competed in a game of 'Chicken'. This challenge tested how well each tribe thought they could do a challenge while the other tribe would challenge them if they thought the couldn't. A majority of the Chamorro tribe showed up at the challenge while only Boomske and WrightNacho were there for the whole challenge for Lunastia (with Amf and LoganWorm coming in midway). The challenge showed that the castaways continously overestimated their abilities and after 4 challenges the score was tied 2-2 with not a single point coming from a successful attempt, but instead all points came from the other tribe failing. The final challenge tested how many plusses a tribe thought the could get my blog in 5 minutes. LoganWorm bid 30 points for the Lunastia tribe and was surprised when the Chamorro tribe accepted that challenge thinking it would be simple. However, the opposite proved true as the blog ended up to be over 150 points below zero and the number advantage that Chamorro had at the challenged proved to be a key to their success as they won their second straight immunity. At the Lunastia camp... At Tribal Council it was clear Prozach was on the block after the voting at last Tribal Council. He pleaded that he could help the team win, which is something that was desperately needed. Towards the end of Tribal Mmar expressed that he felt as if he wasn't giving the game his full effort and did not have the time to commit that he thought he would have had. However, when given the option to quit he chose to stay, only to be unanimously voted out (including a self-vote) hours later. Episode 3 "Lunastia Unity" DOUBLE EPISODE Days 5-8 Having just found a sense of unity at the last tribal council the Lunastia tribe went into the immunity challenge with the hopes of their first win. After a mishap on the challenge time, the challenge (which had a great deal of luck and numbers did not affect a tribe's chance of winning) started a couple hours late with 3 Lunastia members and 2 Chamorro members. The Lunastia tribe took an early lead in the challenge and finished strong with getting two late interceptions and winning their first immunity challenge. At the Chamorro camp... At Tribal Council there was talks that keeping the tribe strong was what the vote would be based off of. However, Glinda, who just returned from being banned, may have felt that mean she was the one being voted out so she played the Mayhem Idol which meant everybody had to revote and couldn't vote for the same person they did last time. In the revote, another idol was pulled from the box; Melissa played a mutiny idol and switched tribes. When the votes were revealed there was a 5-5 tie between Bingo21 and SkillzDatKillz, with one random vote going towards James. In yet another revote there was a 4-4 deadlock where rocks were pulled to determine who would leave. Sdriver999 pulled the only purple rock and was going to be sent to Outcast Island but SplozoJames decided he did not have time for the game and laid down his torch in her place. At the next Immunity Challenge the Lunastia tribe showed to have it together once again as Prozach and DBWs outplayed Gaiaphage, Zbase, and BBlover in a game of Connect Four. At tribal council Gaiaphage played the idol that SplozoJames gave him before James left, only to find out that it gave a penalty vote to whomever played it. However, when the votes came down it was Ireks that got 6 of the 9 votes casted. Episode 4 "Auction & Idols" Days 8-9 The tribes gathered for the challenge to find an Auction-setting ready for them. The tribes seemed to take different approaches at the auction; Chamorro got some items early while it appeared Lunastia was holding their money for a third straight immunity. However, that immunity never came. Instead, during the auction, an individual immunity necklace came up to bid and it was announced that both tribes would be going to tribal that night. At the end of the auction the Chamorro tribe each won a gold coin, which could be used to nullify one vote cast against them if played, and an advantage at the next immunity challenge. JetteJ won the immunity necklace but it came with a note saying he must give it up to a member of the other tribe. Despite Gaia's plea for the necklace, Jette gave it to Glinda. Gaiaphage ended the night by bidding most of the tribe's funds in order to win a mysterious white idol for himself. At the Lunastia tribal things seemed to revert back to the first tribal council and Prozach found himself on the outs. However, Boomske turned his zombie idol into a magnet idol and played it, which voided the majority of the votes against Prozach and lead to LoganWorm being blindsided. At the Chamorro tribal.... Epsiode 5 "Outcast Outcome" Days 9-10 The two tribes went to the immunity challenge to find out... Voting History WILL BE UPDATED FULLY AFTER SEASON ENDS! Lunastia-Blue Chamorro- Gold ^1 =Prozach played a magnet idol that voided all of the majority votes^2 = BBlover switched tribes at Tribal Council Episode 1 by using the Mutiny Idol ^3 = Glinda played Mayhem Idol so all votes were thrown out and players must revote by voting for a different player then they did originally ^4 = Melissa switched tribes at Tribal Council (before the revote) by using the Mutiny Idol ^5 = Sdriver picks the purple rock after the deadlock but SplozoJames resigns from the game in her place ^6 = Gaiaphage played the Mystery Idol that gave him a penalty vote Finishing Order Under Construction (All of the total votes do not include revotes, but only include votes that are cast '''against' castaways, 'not for '''them) (Next to the Total votes show how many votes actually counted against them).